Pokemon : Fifty Dreams
by Gabyy3
Summary: Chiristina is a cursed 16 years old named "Child of pure Heart and Soul" and she begins her journey in the Knato region , meeting new friends and trying to take down a persone that had an affair with her family long before she was born, but a dark shadow covers her family and becouse she must find the ideal way to finish this shadow , she will need sacrifices.
1. Prolouge

Pokémon:Fifty Dreams

prologue:

My name is Christina Gray and I'm almost sixteen years old , I have grey eyes with long curly and messy hair, all the people who I met said I'm a splitting image of my father, Christian Gray I am named after.

I got a big mouth when it comes down for me to say things , my Daddy says is a trait from my mother.

I stand in my bed thinking on that day.

* * *

Flashback:

_I started running tough our big house, who am I kidinn'?It is a freaking mansion!_

_I passed Teddy's and Phoebe's rooms trying to find Daddy to show him what I drew._

_trying his room i found Mummy working on her laptop for her company._

_"Mummy!Mummy!Where is Daddy?"I asked her._

_She lifted her head and had a calming smile on her beautiful face with her blue big eyes showing me her undying love._

_"Daddy is in his work room,"she started"What do you have there sweety?"she asked me._

_"It is a secret!"I winked at her and stormed out of the room to go at Daddy's work room, I could hear my mummy's giggles from here._

* * *

_I reached to his work room and opened the door, because he always keeps it unlock._

_He was talking at his BlackBerry_

_"Yes...No Andreea, I would like the CEO from Goldenrod Radio at a meeting..."he stoped for a moment and glanced from his desk, our grey eyes locking, then when he saw the paper in my hand he grins._

_"Andreea,I will call you later, I have a meeting to attend,"He said to Andreea and closed his BlackBerry._

_"Daddy!Daddy!Look!Look!"I shouted at him , while running and grab him in a bear hug, while he starts to lough._

_"And what my beautiful baby girl is doing here?"he asked with a raised eye brow._

_I lifted the paper making him to take it , wich he did._

_After studying it , I knew I need some explaining to do._

_"Put it down,"I damended and he obeys"This is Teddy,"I made my finger run trough a boy with short black messy copper hair and blue eyes,"This is Phoebe,"I said with my finger on a girl with grey eyes and beautiful long blonde hair in pigtails"This is you,Daddy,Mummy and me!"i finished after I pointed at the faces I made._

_"And who might this be?"Heasked me amused, pointing a tiny head with green helmet and two red horns._

_"It's Rose,my friend from my dreams she is a Ralts!"I explained happily._

_He raised his eyebrow"You don't say" he chuckled._

End Flashback

That's when i was 6 years old and on my 7th b-day Daddy and Mum gave me an egg, and from that egg came my beautiful Ralts, Rose.

From there it came and Lulu my Riolu that was abandoned and took her in.

I heard a knock on my door"Come in!"I shouted.

"Dear,"it is my Daddy"Come with me." he stated matter-of-factly.

"OK!"I exclaimed happy as hell 'cuz is time for my travels to begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise!

AN: OK so here is chapter 1 of this story, I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

Tully Fisher: Thank you so much! I was so afraid that people don't like the story, especially which is a crossover :D

Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise!

"Daddy, can you wait a bit so I can change the clothes?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course," he replied.

I jumped out of my bed and ran right in my dress room, which was huge, no huge is not the right term, humongous, from there I took a red T-shirt that says "No problema manana" , a pair of black shorts and my all time favorite ,RED SNICKERS!

With that I got out. "So? How do I look?" I asked my two girls Lulu and Rose who were busy playing around and talking girl stuff.

"Awesome~" they both sing songed, oh yeah I forgot to mention, for an unknown reason I can understand pokemon, weird huh?

"Let's go Daddy is waiting!" I almost shouted. With that said they both jumped on my shoulder Lulu on the left one and Rose on the right one respectively,

I exited my room and was meted by a smiling Dad; which is unusual if I think of it, because he was so overprotective that I had to fight him to go on a journey. Those were the days were grey glares could be seen in the house and fighting over little things, like eating or stuff like that Daddy is so oh so sever over them.

But I finally decided that I don't want to fight with him anymore and I promised him that if he lets me on a journey and don't keep my promise at my 10th b-day that I will beat Uncle Red to a pulp and come back as a champion. Well , the deal was that if I don't complete that I will redo high school at home and won't get out from house for four years , but the other part was that if I win I can do anything I want , which was a HUGE victory over Daddy.

"Come, your brother is waiting for you." he said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"You'll see." He stated. I hope is my twin brother David , he can talk to pokemon as well , I don't know it seems that it runs in the family when Aunty Yellow came around, but is till find it weird that she me and David can talk and understand pokemon , it's something that my bro tried to find out.

Now I got to clarify something else when I was six and showed Daddy the drawing , I haven't drawn David in there , because me and him at that age weren't like other twins and I got to say one thing he doesn't know how to lie , he only tells the truth and only the truth , which I find it quite weird to be unable to lie , from that resulted me being mad at him for as long as four years when my dreams came to a halt, you know the story, he was there for me and helped me telling me that Daddy will reconsider and all of that mushy stuff.

We descended the stairs to the living room and was greeted by David, he looks just like Dad for short (I don't want to enter the details XD) he grins at me and I just broke in a run to him and grabbed him in a crushing hug.

"How was in Unova?" I asked him knowing full well that he was on a vacation with some of out with freshman from our school that we quitted.

"It was awesome, Aunty White and Uncle Black waited us there with they're daughter Lyra and brought us to Nuvema Beach, from there we just had fun." He explained all the things that he did there and I was dumbfounded with every word, he had a blast. I forgot to mention except for Aunty Yellow and Uncle Red who are blood related to us we call all the Dex holders, that's how people call them, Uncle or Aunty.

"So you ready for our journey?" he asked me.

"As ready as I can be!" I exclaimed.

"Ready for what?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw my boyfriend, Mihai, he is from Almia and he is 24 years old m, don't get me wrong we haven't had sex period, he is sweet, he has black eyes with his short messy black hair and he is so well build, but still I am a head taller than him, that makes me so much more evil. Everybody calls him Mishu, but I have a pet name for him "MITZU!" I shouted and rand over to him and grabbed him as well in a bear hug and then started to kiss. That moment was ruined by Daddy who cleared his troth announcing us to stop. I ran through hell and back, Arceus knows how I survived to make this thing work, I just love him and he loves me back, Daddy wasn't so keen on seeing his little girl with someone.

We met in a Championship at Karate in Jhoto , he is a sensei and a judge , it was love at first sight , I couldn't make my kata Goujiohsho go as planned because we locked eyes so many times, I almost was disqualified for a n unknown reason, after that he came to me and we talked until he entered next, which is usual to see young sensei's to do kata and kumite , he did Unsu and it was breathtaking the way he moved, after that we talked about kata , because that's what we like , but our happy moment was shattered when he needed to change back in his judging outfit for kumite , which remembered me I was next. From there at my matches he would be the central judge and saw me going over to the first place. After the championship I introduced him to my family which they were thrilled, except for you know who.

We continued texting calling each other, until he moved here in ol' Pallet Town and opened his hospital, from there everything is history because we are how we are today.

"Nice to see you Mishu." Daddy said.

"As well Christian." Mitzu responded, my parents, well my mom insisted that he calls them after their name and not Mister and Miss Gray.

"I am ready for my journey through Kanto with ma bro here, that's what." I somewhat teased him.

"Oh," he sighted sadly; I know I will now see him for a year I think, but that wont take me back from my dream to become the champion of Kanto.

"Me and you mother are going to wait at the exit of Pallet, Taylor will bring you to Blue." Daddy stated , not asked , how I hate that but we comply.

Uncle Blue took over with his wife Green the lab that the legendary researcher and founder of the Dex holders owned.

"Ok,Ok, we are going." I stated while I grabbed Mitzu's hand in mine and took my bros shoulder disturbing the sleeping Pichu on his other shoulder , which I failed to notice that he had Spark with all along , I shrugged and gone out of our house.

Outside I noticed Taylor waiting patently at our family SUV.

"Lady Gray , Mister Stanciu, Mister Gray." He somehow saluted us with a nod and we replayed with our own salutations.

"Hey Taylor!" I saluted.

"Sup Tay!?" David almost shouted .

"Hello Mister Taylor." Mitzu said politely.

"Where to?" he asked me.

"To the Professor!" I said excitedly.

AN: Pew that was , wow hard xD , any ways if you need info on what the names are from Karate , I suggest watch them on youtube , just write there Karate Shotokan kata [insert kata name here] and kumite.

Thanks for reading and pleas leave your opinion ^^ .


End file.
